Perfect. Just Perfect.
by tinkerbelle
Summary: This is a future fic. Shelle pairing


Just Perfect

Perfect. Just Perfect.

Authors' Note: This is my first fic, so please be gentle!!This is set in the future.Italics show someone's thoughts.

When Belle entered her dorm room that night, she couldn't help but smile.Everything was going great.She was a senior in college, was getting good grades, and had the perfect boyfriend.

Shawn.Just thinking about him made her heart skip a beat.He made her feel whole.It was like he was a part of her.She loved him so much, and the amazing thing was that he loved her back.Totally and completely.He was her soul mate.

They had played the just friends game until their junior year in high school.They were crowned King and Queen at the Last Blast dance.Afterwards, they realized their feelings for each other.They had been together ever since.

Belle smiled at that memory.Most of the time they were inseparable.Except for that one time.

It was when they were freshmen in college.They were doing pretty good until their old classmate, Jan Spears, transferred to Salem University.Shawn and Belle had always hated Jan, and Jan had always had a thing for Shawn.Jan had tried to split them up.She flirted constantly with Shawn, which made Belle extremely jealous.They ended up having this big huge fight, and Belle left crying.Shawn ended up coming to her dorm and singing a song for her saying that he was sorry.That was when he gave her the promise ring that she always wore.Despite the harsh beginnings of that particular memory, it always made Belle smile because of the happy ending. 

_Well, it's no use thinking about the past now.I should probably go to be.I have a big day tomorrow._With that thought, Belle went to bed.

The next morning, Shawn woke up with a smile on his face. Today was it.The day he was going to propose to Belle.Belle. The love of his life.He had loved her for so long.And tonight, he would show her just how much.

He smiled.Sure, Belle was expecting something because it was their anniversary, but she wasn't expecting a proposal.

_Yup.Today is a big day._

Hours later, when Belle was getting ready for their date, she realized that she didn't know where they were going tonight.

_Oh well.I'll have fun.I always do when I'm with Shawn._

_ _

With that thought, Belle pulled a dress out of her closet that would definitely make Shawn go crazy.

Shawn was slightly nervous as he knocked on Belle's door that evening.He knew he didn't have anything to worry about, but he was still nervous.

Just then, Belle opened the door and Shawn caught his breath.Belle looked… amazing.Beautiful.Stunning.Perfect.She was wearing a pair of light purple heels.Her dress was a form-fitting, short, halter-top dress in the same color as her shoes.The dress had purple flowers embroidered on it that were scattered everywhere.Her make-up was done perfectly and her hair was slightly curled and hung loose around her face. 

Belle's reaction to Shawn was just about the same as his to her._Oh my god.Shawn looks SO hot!!_He was wearing a pair of black pants.He held a single red rose in his hands.He had on a royal blue turtle neck sweater that showed off every muscle and brought out his amazing brown eyes.

Shawn found his voice first."Belle.You look amazing, beautiful, and stunning.Perfect," he breathed.

"Well, Shawn, don't sell yourself short.You look great yourself.Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am.This is for you," he said, handing her the rose."Happy Anniversary. You deserve it."

She smelled the rose and smiled at him before saying, "Thank you.Happy Anniversary to you, too.You also deserve it.Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm not telling.You'll just have to trust me and see," Shawn replied as he and Belle walked out of her dorm room."Oh yeah!I need you to put this on."He pulled out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Why?"

"Just cuz."

"Fine.I'm getting very suspicious Shawn."Belle put on the blindfold and got in the car.She was really excited.But then again, just being with Shawn always made her excited.

Shawn was beginning to get really nervous._What if Belle doesn't feel the way I do?Oh that's just not true Shawn, and you know it.But what if… NO.She loves you.She'll say yes._

Belle felt the car stop and she realized that they were here."Shawn?"

"Yeah, Belle?"

"Where are we?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself."With that he got out of the car and helped her get out.He grabbed her hand and they walked a ways before he reached behind her and pulled off the blindfold."Happy Anniversary, sweetie," he said as Belle gasped in surprise and content.

They were at the park that they used to go to when they were kids.Shawn had set up a picnic at the park.There were candles, food, and a cd player."Oh Shawn.You did all of this for me?"

"Belle, I would do anything for you."

"Thank you.Thank you so much."

They sat down and Shawn pulled out some strawberries and whipped cream.He dipped one in the whipped cream and Belle leaned forward and took a bite.She did the same with him.

Then Shawn nervously cleared his throat."Belle, there's something I want to ask you."_Okay.Here it goes._"We have been together for a long time.Over this time, I have grown to love you with all my heart and soul.You make me feel whole.You make me want to be a better person.You make me happy when I'm with you.You brighten my day.I miss you when you're not around.I think about you all the time.You're the first thing I think about when I wake up.You complete me."He dropped to one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.He opened it and said, "Belle, I love you more than words can say.I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy.Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Shawn.I feel the same way.You are my soul mate.My match in every way.Yes.Yes!Of course I will marry you!!I love you Shawn, so much."Belle said this with tears in her eyes, and she noticed that Shawn was about to cry too.

All of a sudden, Shawn gave a big whoop, slipped the ring on her finger, and twirled her around and around in a circle.They were both laughing.Shawn gently set her down and looked into her eyes.Then, he kissed her, this kiss sealing their engagement.

When the kiss ended, Shawn turned and put a cd in the cd player and turned it on."Dance with me?"

"Always."

As the two lovers swayed in the moonlight, they were both thinking, _Perfect.Everything is just perfect._

_ _

The End


End file.
